ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ven 10 and the Rise of Kalswek Part 2
Ven 10 and the Rise of Kalswek Part 2 '''is the 5th and final episode of Ven 10 before plummeting into the interactive episodes of the series' sequel. Plot A cutscene shows, quickly displaying pictures of what happened in the previous episode. '''We now return to our regularly 'scheduled episode (Already in progress)...' Kalswek gently takes the Ganamatrix from Ven's ears. Ven is shocked. The Ganamatrix turns into it's true form and sticks to Kalswek's wrist. Ganamatrix: Unknown DNA default. Recalibration mode in progress. Kalswek: No... Kalswek suddenly turns into his true form!!! (Ven does also. She is no longer what we call "Vorra"...) Ven and Kalswek: NO!!!! Ganamatrix: New default confirmed. Alias: Kalswek Tennyson. Species: 1/2 Human and 1/2 Ectonurite. Current playlist: Wimavine, Mildmutt, Mildvine, Greynomech, Humongwasaur, Grey Matter, Way Big, Nanomech, Humungousaur, and AmpFibian. Kalswek: (Mutters) Fools. (Transforms) AmpFibian!!! AmpFibian electrocutes Ven!!! Ven: YAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AmpFibian: If you think you're in trouble now, just wait 'till'' Azmuth finds you!! He'll never trust you again!!!! AmpFibian flys away. Coinsidently, Azmuth's ship flys down at the same time. He had been watching. He walks up to Ven. Azmuth: I can't believe you ''lost it!!! Now Kalswek will rein in terror forever. Ven: There must be something ''we can do. Azmuth: No, Vendolyn. It's hopeless. Azmuth thinks deeply. Azmuth: Actually, there is ''one ''thing that we can do... Ven: What is it!?!?! We ''have ''to stop Kalswek!!! Azmuth: [[Omni-Matrix |The Matrix]]. Ven: What? Azmuth: It's a special device I created in case this happened. ''A flashback shows. Azmuth: (Narrating) I saw you and the other three fight to free Wendolyn. When Ashley said she'd be back, I knew she would get the Ganamatrix, sooner or later. May 21st Azmuth is seen building something. He holds up ''the Matrix, smiling.'' Present Azmuth: But there was a major problem with the Matrix. It kept going into something called "Omniverse Mode". It turned me into fusions of aliens other than a Galvan. May 21st Azmuth is seen turning into an Aldalbrian-Citrakayah hybrid, one of a Limax, a Highbreed, and a Maxatomar, and, finally, one of a Vreedle and a Chronian. May 21st Azmuth turns back into a Galvan. He shakes his head in frustration. Present Azmuth: I then realized that the best thing could come out of this mistake: Help. May 21st Azmuth smiles, than tinkers with the Matrix in a confident fashion. He then holds up the Matrix again. Present Azmuth: I adjusted the Matrix, not to fix the mistake, but to make it forever-term long. I shut it off, so it wouldn't mutate me or anyone else. I also programmed it so it would work with your voice. The flashback ends. Azmuth: And that's my story. Ven: Where's the Matrix!?!?! Where, where, WHERE!?!?!? Azmuth: Vendolyn!!! Ven: Sorry, Azmuth. So, where is it? Azmuth: It... Is... Here. Azmuth hands Ven The Matrix. Ven: Oh, thank you, Azmuth!!! Azmuth: Vendolyn, just watch out. It overwrites your- Ven puts on ''the Matrix. ''She turns into her form, found here. Azmuth is shocked. Azmuth: Vendolyn, you're... Ven: I know. I know. Azmuth: Oh, well. We can deal with it. You look prettier, at least. Ven throws up. Ven: You're disgusting, Azmuth. Azmuth ignores Ven. Azmuth: Just remember, ********, with great power comes with greater responsibility. Ven: Deja vu. Azmuth climbs into his ship and waves good-bye. Azmuth: Goodbye, Vendolyn. I'll see you sometime. By the way, this is the series finale. Ven: It is??? Azmuth's ship flys off. The final scene shows. Category:Episodes Category:Series by Levin RATH Category:Kalswek's Rein Story Arch